As integrated device manufacturers continue to shrink the feature sizes of transistor devices to achieve greater circuit density and higher performance, there is a need to manage transistor drive currents while reducing short-channel effects, parasitic capacitance and off-state leakage in next-generation devices. Non-planar transistors, such as fin and nanowire-based devices, enable improved control of short channel effects. For example, in nanowire-based transistors the gate stack wraps around the full perimeter of the nanowire, enabling fuller depletion in the channel region, and reducing short-channel effects due to steeper sub-threshold current swing (SS) and smaller drain induced barrier lowering (DIBL). Wrap-around gate structures and source/drain contacts used in nanowire devices also enable greater management of leakage and capacitance in the active regions, even as drive currents increase.